


Stars die

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Homeworld - Freeform, Nicknames, Post-Movie, Pre-Future, The diamonds aren’t evil, and while Steven has problems with them, do not repost to another site, he gets where they’re coming from, headcanon that WD calls him Supernova, just real messed up, no beta we die like men, posted ton Tumblr but pretty much, theyre trying though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Just a sorta(?) fluffy Drabble about nicknames.
Relationships: Diamonds & Steven
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Stars die

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! Posted about this on tumblr, on my fanfic/fandom blog, but this is just a headcanon that WD calls him Supernova. Since Stars eventually go nova but are far reaching, like how Starlight (Pink) gave up her form to have Steven, who is far-reaching. Make sense?
> 
> No I have not seen the movie but I’m placing it post for reasons.

It’s no wonder, after the last few years spending so long on Homeworld, that they would come to give him nicknames.

Blue always called him Steven; there was the lingering fear that she would hurt him by slipping up and calling him by his mother’s name, or any other associated moniker. It was always a delicate chime of his name, as she cupped him in her hands. He really appreciated it.

Yellow took longer with his name, but just as easily slipped into calling him ‘Little Diamond’, and, once in a rare while, referred to him as ‘Hybrid.’ He. . .didn't care for the diamond reference, even if that’s what he was. But, all things considered, the latter usually came across as endearing?  
  
White Diamond.

Now, White Diamond was the toughest.

She wildly swung between fond nostalgia as she called him Starlight, a nickname that took the breath out of him and sent feat coursing through his veins. She would suddenly whiplash to apologizing, calling him his name and asking if she could pick him up.

Usually he cringed but allowed it, other times he said no.

( _It wasn’t just his mother’s nickname - this was what she called him as she ripped out his gem, ~~shattered him;~~ this was an association of the culmination of Rose/Pink’s past sins catching up with him-_

 _This wasn’t a nickname but a death sentence on his head_.)

So when she tentatively started calling him Supernova, he took it with confused curiosity. I’m fact, that first few times he didn’t register that he was being addressed.   
  
But. . .he found he sort of liked it.

It was _his_. Not his normal name, not what he was, not a name of the long-dead. Wholly his, and no one else’s.

“Oh! Supernova; we didn’t expect your visit so soon.”

White smiles softly, letting down her hand and Steven climbs onto it. When he’s not having nightmares of past occurrence, and she’s not drifting into her own past memories, she’s like some sort of grandmother.

A giant, alien grandmother, but family nonetheless.

His relationship with the diamonds would always be strange, would always have tension at intervals, but they were trying.

And that, that he could work with.

“Now, I’ve been having thoughts about reviving one of the old planets. . .”


End file.
